


Honey's calling me to bed

by gAdgEt920



Category: Goons Podcast - Fandom, The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Princess Dooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: Dooo does his best to drag a certain ape to sleep.
Relationships: Dallas Soup/TheDooo, Soup/TheDooo, TheDooo/Dallas Soup
Kudos: 20





	Honey's calling me to bed

**Author's Note:**

> My Friending, ur lovely  
> dsjkfhadsjkhf

Dallas was editing so he didn't want to disturb him, but it was already close to midnight and he was sure the man didn't have any dinner. Eric pouts, fuck it, he'll urge him to get up.

"Dallas?"

"Hm?"

"Its late... get some rest."

"Mhmm, I'm almost done, give me a minute."

Eric rolled his eyes, he knew Dallas didn't like it when he disturbed him in editing his shit but it was getting ridiculous. He walks inside his office, crossing his arms as he went over and sat on his lap. "Go to bed." he says, knowing full well that the man was staring at him. 

"Eric..."

"No, I ain't getting up until you get some rest."

He hears Dallas chuckle, at the screen he sees that he was already saving the edited video. "Alright Princess... come here."

Eric turns to Dallas and wrapped his arms around him, "Get to bed."

Dallas hums as he carried him like a bride "You're so demanding sometimes."

"No I'm not, you're just shit in taking care of yourself."

"Yeah... Thank God for you then."

"I'm not your mom."

"Well even better then, can't really fuck my mom now can I?"

"Wow, coming from you."

"I ain't fuckin my mom or sister Eric... Only you."

He blushed at the statement, but he felt kind of happy to hear it from him.

"Only me?"

"Only you Princess..."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Twitter!
> 
> @smileygene0920


End file.
